personafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx (death overture)
"Hm...if Ryojicchi marries Himikocchi, then that would make her my daughter-in-law...yet if I marry Minato, then Himikocchi would be my sister-in-law...truly, human customs are strange." ''-Nyx '''Nyx', otherwise known as the Mother of Night, is the main heroine of the story, "persona 3: death overture." Originally a being that responds to the collective wishes of all humanity, she was stripped of nearly all of her power by Nylarathotep, and thrown into the human world. Since coming into the care of Minato Arisato, she has begun to understand human relations, though still doesn't quite understand human emotions and customs. She also considers all Shadows to be her "children," though with the exception of Ryoji Mochizuki, she considers them "rebellious little tykes who need to be taught a lesson." She is the Persona 3 counterpart to Izana Miokami, the human form of Izanami. Appearance Originally, Nyx was a being that wasn't defined by the concept of "existence." Rather, she goes by something that relates to corresponds with human concepts; something born from desire. She originally had the form of a transparent egg with phantom-like limbs attached to her form. After being stripped of her power, she took on the appearance of a young child with waist-length jet black hair, and dark eyes. She wears a variety of outfits throughout the series, but prefers to wear a bright pink jacket with a black shirt underneath, bearing a blue "x"-shape mark on the front, along with a dark skirt with a star bearing a streak behind it, and above it, two heart designs. She wears black stockings with a blue highlight at the top, with heart marks going up the sides. Atop her head, she wears a dark purple-gray hat. She also has two pins on her jacket, one with the banner of Japan, and the other, the flag of the UK. When her power is at it's peak, she adopts a more mature form. She is much taller in this form, standing on equal height with Yukari Takeba, and has grown more voluptuous, possessing an hourglass figure with a large bust and hip. Strangely, her hair turns blonde, and her eyes dark gray. Her body also develops black vein-like markings on her hands and feet as well. Personality As one who exists to simply grant human desires collectively, Nyx is one who does not have any emotions to express. Rather, she acts based on human perception, as that is the purpose behind her existence. Throughout her existence, she has granted man's greatest and strongest emotions, the most common being the want and desire of death. Because of this, she believes that most humans have no actual desire for life, and instead go about their daily loves, bored, and desire death. However, because she exists simply to grant a wish, she isn't simply malevolent, but she isn't benevolent either. Because she exists beyond their understanding, Nyx doesn't quite understand human emotions or customs, and since coming to gain a human body, she naturally feels the need to eat and sleep, something that fascinates her. Since coming into the care of the Arisato Family, she has become something of an otaku, obsessed with learning everything there is to know about any country. Because she was sent into Japan, she dug up every possible detail about the land of the rising sun. According to Minato, her room was filled with manga, old historical texts, weapons, trinkets, even samurai armor; most of which dating back to the feudal era, and even further back. Unfortunately, because of her quest for knowledge, she comes across many embarrassing and otherwise inappropriate topics, such as yaoi and yuri. History Nyx is a being who was born from the Sea of Souls, the collective consciousness of humanity. She was birthed as the "embodiment of worldly desire," in that she would come into existence when humanity's greatest emotions were at their peak, and their desires given corporeal form, often in the existence of Erebus, who represents mankind's collective desire for death. She has brought forth the "fall" of humanity many times in the past, though this does not make her hostile nor malevolent towards mankind. Rather, she serves her purpose; to grant humanity's wish. Eventually, though, as history progressed, some humans began to interpret her as the "embodiment of death." Trivia * Like Izana, Nyx is romantically involved with the entry's protagonist. ** Also similarly, she does not disapprove of having other girls love her romantic interest; namely Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis. * Unlike Izana, Nyx does not possess a Persona. This is due to her existence as one who was born from the Sea of Souls. In this sense, Nyx herself is an existence like that of a Persona. Category:Character Category:Female